The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Anthcimwi’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2000 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a red Anthurium pot plant ‘00-2935-05’ (unpatented), while the male parent was a brown Anthurium plant ‘00-3808-01’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was selected in 2002 from a selection of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar was granted with the European Union on May 19, 2008. ‘Anthcimwi’ has not been made publicly available nor sold anywhere in the world for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.